


Working From Home

by xxxSunnySamxxx



Series: The Job [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cam Girl, Dildos, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxSunnySamxxx/pseuds/xxxSunnySamxxx
Summary: When the weekend rolls around, Boss offers me some overtime with a simple click of a link.





	Working From Home

I was sitting at home on my bed feeling a bit bored and a lot needy. 

I was on my laptop responding to emails when the inbox dinged and I saw an email from Boss, the whole company was CCed. The subject line read: "Overtime?"

I bit my lip and opened it, reading the short sentence above the link. 

'How about a show, my dear?'

I clicked on the blue letters and was instantly seeing myself on the screen through my webcam. A chat was next to it with screen names that I recognised from employee emails. 

I glanced up at the name that was apparently mine: Boss'sBestOfficeSlut. 

Well, I could work with that. 

I glanced at the chat and saw a number of requests speeding by. 

'Let me see you sexy'

'Show us what you like'

'What do you take at home?? '

'Let me hear you'

I licked my lips and asked allowed "You want a show? "

'Yes!'

'Fuck yeah'

'Show us baby'

I was only in a tank top and some panties. I reached up and pinched at my nipple through my shirt as I pushed the screen back. On the screen I saw myself, legs spread around the camera, visible from my knees up. 

I watched the chat go wild. "I was just thinking about doing this. " I said breathily. "But having you all see me? Makes it way more fun." 

I reached into my shirt with both hands and cupped my breasts. I squeezed and let out a soft moan, already wet. I spread my legs more and made sure my covered sex was clearly visible. I thought about touching myself and pulled my tits out, my shirt hooking under them and being held down while the bottom rode up to my belly button. I rolled my hips forward and saw on the screen that my underwear was getting very obviously wet, a dark spot forming as I flicked at my nipples and moaned a bit louder. 

"I'm home alone, but maybe I can be loud enough for my neighbors to here. To know what I'm doing. " The chat sped by and I spread one of my hands over my lower belly, slipping into my panties. "God! You'd like that, huh? If I got a noise complaint from just my own touch." I let out a loud, high pitched moan as I slipped my fingers between my folds, rubbing wetly at my clit. "I'm so wet! Can you hear it? Just rubbing like this you can hear my slick pussy. Just for you." 

I was right, I could hear the squish of my own fingers and the hand on my breast shot down to peal away my underwear, exposing my spread pussy to the camera and letting the lewd noise get louder. Once they were gone I immediately dove a finger into my hole. 

"Mmh!! It's not enough. " I say and slip in a second to pump in and out quickly. It felt so good tl have anything inside me and I was desperate but this was a show and it wasn't enough. I added a third finger and quickly shoved them in and out, replacing my other hand on my clit with my thumb. I used my pinky to spread myself more as I dove my fingers in to the knuckle. 

I was gasping and moaning as I used my free hand to reach for my box of toys. "Not enough!! " I gasped out. I pulled my fingers out slow, dragging my whole hand up, between my wet pussy lips and against my clit before focusing on my box. 

"We're gonna build up to this baby." I said as I showed the camera my 12 incher. I licked up it length and wrapped my mouth around the 2.75 inch tip and suckled at it noisily. Then I stuck the base to the wall above my bed for later. 

"First, I'll fuck myself on this one." I said as I pulled out my 6 inch dildo and stuck it further down the wall. I then placed my 8 inch then 10 inch in increasing order next to each other on my wall, sticking out at me and perfect level with my hungry pussy if I get on my hands and knees. 

"To get to each new cock, I need to cum more than the last. " I say to the camera. "So I'll have this with me." I present my hands free butterfly clit vibrator and strap it on. I quickly slick up all the dildos with lube, more for the larger ones, and moved the camera so it could see while my hole as it I fucked myself. 

I quickly kneeled in front of the first one and plunged all 6 inches into my soaked pussy. The chat sped by and I clicked on the vibrator as pictures of men stroking their hard, leaking cocks began to replace the messages. 

I moaned lewdly as the vibrator quivered against my clit and I slammed back onto the dildo quickly. I fucked myself to orgasm easily but I immediately moved onto the 8 inches and shoved it into myself as easily as the first, not missing a beat. I turned the vibrator up a notch and made sure the webcam had all the best angles. My legs started to shake as I neared another orgasm but kept going. 

I let out a pornographic on every plunge inward of the toy. I came again and froze for a moment, siezing up around the dildo. But as the vibrator worked ceaselessly on my clit I continued again on the fake cock, wishing I had someone to cum in me. 

"I wish you were here" I said breathlessly "I want to feel your hot cum in me. Want you to fill my pussy til it's leaking. Feel you spray all around inside me, so my body can drink it up." I moaned loud and open mouthed as I fucked faster onto the toy. "God! I can't get enough of your white, hot spray baby! Fill me up! " I moaned and gasped. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me! Fuck! Me! Ah! Ah! Oh! Mmh! God I want two of you to cum in me at once, shove in so deep I take your ball too! I want to feel them clench inside me as you pump that spray of seman into me!! " I almost screamed as I came again. 

I grabbed the first, smaller dildo and pressed it into myself next to the 8 incher that was already buried in me. I pushed the base up against the wall next to the other and pressed back, whining as I took them all the way in, feeling the wall against my ass cheeks. 

I felt my insides twitching against to sweet stretch of the two toys as I flicked the vibrator up a notch so that it shook violently against my already quivering clit. I gave a few shallow thrusts onto the two toys and let out a long, shakey moan. 

Then I remembered my goal for this and shakily pulled both toys out of myself. "I want you so bad, baby. Fuck. I'm skipping this next one for the main event, I hope you don't mind. " I said and saw the chat light up with approval.

My pussy felt used and empty but still desperate for the monster cock that hung heavily behind me. I wiped more lube onto the toy since I didn't have the usual cum to help. Not that I wasn't still drenched. 

Then I got an idea as my pussy and ass clenched repeatedly, seeking that stretch. 

"Actually, let keep this big guy as part of the party. I don't want him left out." I moved the lube covered 10 incher just above 12 inch toy so that it pressed against my asshole while the other lined up with my other hole. I prepped myself quickly, still shaky from the constant assault on my clit and pressed onto the larger toy, knowing I'd have to get a good couple inches before the other reach my second needy hole. 

My jaw dropped as the giant cock stretched me. I felt so open and I came again not even a full two inches in with a loud, wanton moan. I continued on anyways though. 

I reached back and lined up the other dildo and saw stars as I rocked onto both massive cocks at once. I turned the vibrator to the highest setting and took both of the toys all the way in. 

I felt drool leak out of my mouth as I fucked myself onto both appendages. I only stopped my loud moaning to gasp more air or scream when I felt my g spot get rubbed up on. "Fuck! Hha!! I can feel them in my stomach! Oh my god!! Aah!! Hah! Hah! God it feels so good! Could you fuck me better than this?!" I asked the camera but I couldn't focus to read the chat. I pressed the vibrator harder against my clit as I came again and babbled. "Guh! Shit! Ah fuck! I love to be filled, ah!! God yes! Fuck me with your monster cock! I can take it! God! Mmmh! Can the neighbors hear me? As I scream to be fucked?? God I hope! They can join me! I want to be filled until I can't move-ahh!! " I came again. I shook and tried to fuck back onto the cocks even faster. 

"I wish these came! I want you to cum all over me! All inside me! Fill every hole until I'm overflowing!! Fuck! I can take it! Take it take it take it!! " I grabbed the smallest dildo and shoved it into my mouth and fucked my mouth greedily with it. I came again with all of the cocks buried in me to the base. Without any focus, just want, I shoved the toy between my breasts and bounced it between them. With one final shout, I came again and collapsed, my many orgasms making me too weak to continue on my own. 

"Mmm if you we're here you could keep going. But I can't feel my legs so bye for now. Thanks, Boss." I mumbled, face on the bed turned towards the camera, ass up, two giant dildos still shoved all the way into me. I looked like a mess, shaking and flinching as the vibrator continued to shake against my over stimulated clit. 

The chat filled with many pictures of soft, cum covered cocks.


End file.
